2064
by Maria13
Summary: When SG-1 awaken in cryogenic chambers it's a situation like that of when they were with Hathor. Only this time the situation is much different, and all too real. Little SJ. Chapter 3 is now up.
1. On Ice

Disclaimer: Nothing from the Stargate universe belongs to me, unfortunately...

**Chapter I**

A sandy haired boy of about fifteen raised his arm and waved his hand to be seen over the heads of the taller kids in front of him. His inquisitive light brown eyes looked at the photographs on the bland grey wall they were hooked onto. Around the photos were drawings that had been made by the pre teens; they were pictures of all the personnel that had ever been involved with the old Stargate program. To listen to the stories of so long ago was like hearing a tale of fantasy, a creation of someone's imaginative mind. Michael would be more likely to believe the Stargate was a myth had he not known what the world was like above the surface.

The teacher, an elderly chap of sixty four, whose name was Arnold Mathers, either did not see Michael trying to attract his attention, or ignored him because he began to walk with his familiar shuffle into the next room; his students strolled along behind him. The boy stood underneath the drawings, seeking one in particular. He had promised Jake, his seven-year-old brother that he would look for his artwork and give him his opinion. Little Jake had taken a long time to paint the portrait, copying the picture of the Jaffa Teal'c from a magazine; a new publication called _Chappa'ai Monthly_. They were only up to the first issue.

Michael had begged his parents to let him go on the optional educational outing to the underground museum, besides being fascinated by the Stargate he was hoping to bump into Gabriella Bristol, the journalist that wrote the history section of _Chappa'ai Monthly_. Apparently she made frequent trips to the museum for research purposes, and he was anxious to interview her for the learning center paper. He took one last look around the Documents and Pictures room before running off after the rest of his classmates.

The last time the teenager had been to the museum this next section had been closed off due to experiments in progress. And now he finally had a chance to see it. A wide grin crept onto his dark face, his eyes widened in wonder. The students were quiet now. It was almost as if they had entered a place of worship. In large silver lettering that hung from the ceiling were the words _SG-1 The Flagship Team_. Underneath the banner was SG-1 themselves, albeit in suspended animation. Each team member was in a cryogenic chamber of their own, completely frozen for all these years. Michael stepped towards them and a burly guard blocked his way to stop him from getting any closer.

"If any of you saw fit to read the texts you would know how they came to be here – can anybody tell me?" Mr. Mathers asked after clearing his throat. The awe filled moment was broken and the children began talking amongst themselves again.

A fourteen year old at the front raised her arm and after a nod from her teacher started to talk. "A disease spread throughout the SGC personnel when SG-1 came back home from P3X 495, they were quarantined and later put into the chambers when the false God came."

Michael sighed, his frustration showing. He pushed his way through the chatting and uninterested students, to the front, and interrupted. "It wasn't a disease it was a virus created by the Goa'uld," he corrected "The planet they came back from was P**4**X 495 and SG-4 were with them at the time."

The girl, Lucy, glared at him and pushed her glasses back onto her freckled nose. "That's true...if you believe everything you read in _Chappa'ai Monthly_" she retorted dryly.

"And I suppose you got your 'facts' from _SGC History Weekly_" a full-blown debate was imminent, until Mr. Mathers intervened by shushing them. The two classmates turned their back on one another.

_"Really? I heard they were together but they kept it a secret," a high-pitched voice proclaimed._

"_I heard they were planning on leaving the program but they were found out and sent offworld" another replied._

Lucy rolled her blue eyes. "At least we don't read their trash."

Before Michael could reply to either agree or disagree on her comment, as curios sound that was almost like a gust of air rushing out of tires, only louder, stole their attention. "I didn't touch **anything**" one of the students shouted in alarm before losing himself in the crowd should the guard pick him out. Everybody hustled backwards, their gazes were drawn to the cryogenic chambers; the second one specifically. It opened. A cloud of cold air shot out from inside it. The guard started to herd everybody out quickly as he radioed in the unexpected occurrence.

"Jake would love to see this" Michael gasped. The chamber was Teal'c's.

The Jaffa warrior's, eyes snapped open suddenly, shocking the few people that remained. "O'Neill" they heard his deep and cracked sounding voice say.

An object was shoved into Michael's hands and when he looked down he saw it was a small yellow camera. "Quick! Take a picture" Lucy insisted.

Ignoring that cameras were strictly prohibited he snapped off a couple of shots before being ushered hastily out of the room like cattle being driven into a pen. They heard an announcement over the crackly speakers.

_Please make your way to the exits in an orderly fashion. Please do not be alarmed. This is a precautionary measure. This is not an attack...Please make your way to the exits..._

Teal'c stayed still. His limbs were freezing cold but that was not the only reason he did not move. He regarded the room in front of him with a mixture of suspicion, curiosity and wariness; the chamber was now fully open and he could see with relative ease. Feeling crept back into his arms and he moved fingers to test their mobility. Out of the corner of his right eye he spotted the lid of the pod beside him opening. He started to talk but his throat felt incredibly dry and his call of "O'Neill" sounded croaky and quiet, quite unlike his regular voice. He blinked rapidly at a sudden flash,and white dots danced before his eyes a second after he heard the whirr of the contraption the Tau'ri called a camera. "Identify yourselves," he commanded, but nobody answered. It was long minutes that passed before he was able to remove himself from the chamber. He was still quite cold but that would pass soon enough. He noticed straight away that he was underground and he wondered if he was in the SGC, though this room looked different to what he was used to seeing. He walked further into the room and stared at the banner, it was almost like a shrine to them, to SG-1. He abandoned his surveillance of the small area for a short time to go to whichever colleague was inside the other, now fully open chamber.

Daniel was looking around, in similar fashion to Teal'c before him, though confusion clouded his features. He saw Teal'c and smiled in relief, when he spoke his voice was shaky and his teeth chattered, sounding very loud to his ears. "S...so do you h...ha...have any idea what's...s going on here or are y...y...you as in the d...dark about this as I...I am?" he started to get out and stumbled.

Teal'c helped his friend out of the chamber, he was finding it easier to move about now, as he started to warm up. "I am as unsure as you are Daniel Jackson. I feel as though I should know more."

The Archaeologist walked stiff-legged towards the remaining, still closed chambers. "This.... is...a...awfully familiar" he rubbed his hands together furiously to generate a little more heat.

An eyebrow rose as he cottoned on to Daniel's meaning. "Hathor. You believe a Goa'uld is using the same deception as she?"

Daniel held up a hand in a 'just a second' gesture. He stretched his legs and waved his arms before rubbing his knees in a rather comical fashion to try and warm himself up. "Uh...I'm cold."

"As am I," Teal'c replied as he looked on in amusement. Apart from the cold, which was the fault of the chambers, there were no other outward signs that there were any physical or mental injuries. Apart from the situation they had found themselves waking up in, there was no other cause for concern.

He suddenly noticed the Stargate memorabilia as he took in his surroundings. "Well...I wouldn't expect a Goa'uld to build a shrine to us.

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed."

As one they turned around to investigate the chambers further, Teal'c going to the one that contained O'Neill and Daniel to the one that held Carter. Daniel tried to pry his fingers through the sides, in an effort to lift the lid but it would not budge. He tapped on the glass but there was no reaction from the prone form within. "Did you do anything to get yours open?"

"I did not. I woke as if from a deep sleep and have no knowledge of how I came to be inside the chamber" The Jaffa responded and made to try to open Jack's chamber again. He was interrupted however by a shout from behind him.

_ Don't move!_

The two members of SG-1 slowly faced the new arrival. He held a Zat in his wavering left hand, instead of seeming tough and authorative as one might expect he was actually rather awed to be in their presence. As was usually the case it was Daniel that made a move to introduce himself, though it was obvious from the items surrounding them that this man, the guard – as Daniel assumed he was, would know who they were already. But it didn't hurt to be polite. "Uh, I'm guessing you already know who we are...but just in case you don't..." he glanced around at the pictures of SG-1 at that, "my name is Daniel and this is Teal'c..."

The guard, a short man with thick-rimmed gold glasses that gave him the air of a professor rather than security guard, hesitated as Daniel spoke. He was more in shock than worried about his and the museum visitors' safety. Four more security guards quickly joined him; the tallest of them appeared to be the boss. He stepped forward and regarded them with the same amazement that had been apparent in all the other people that had seen them. "You don't have anything to fear Sirs...the Scientists will, I hope, be able to explain this...This is truly an honour" he gushed.

"Perhaps you could explain how we came to be here," Teal'c prompted when it looked as though none of the guards would be able to form a coherent sentence unless asked to.

"Well..." the boss began. "I'm no historian...but you...well you..."

Luckily for Daniel and Teal'c, who did want answers before the year was out, someone that was not only a bit of a historian but also the boss of the museum interrupted them. Security made way for her and she smiled her thanks before her attention was taken by Daniel and Teal'c. She had tears in her eyes as she watched them for a few seconds before hurrying towards them; she flung her arms around the surprised Archaeologist as if she were a child greeting a much-loved friend or relative. "I thought this day would never come."

Daniel froze before embracing her, if a bit awkwardly considering he was clueless as to whom she was. The woman was old, he would guess around seventy or eighty. Her white hair hung to her shoulders and despite her age her grip was strong. "Me...too?" he replied unsurely.

She laughed at that and pulled back. "I guess I look different to what you remember" before introducing herself she next hugged Teal'c. Until then he was acting reserved but, before unused to having elderly women throwing themselves at him, he was now uncertain as to how to react. "Everything will be explained, I promise." She moved away from them then to stare at the two remaining chambers. "Could you tell Doctor O'Hara to hurry up, please Marshall?" she asked of the guard that had first pulled his Zat on the SG-1 members. "Tell him I want the remaining two pods opened."

Thinking that was a bad idea but not wanting to voice him opinion he turned on his tail and ran out.


	2. Waiting Around

**Chapter II**

* * *

   "Well they're both a little groggy at the moment – but with being stuck in the cryogenic chambers for that long though, it doesn't come as too big of a surprise. They have a **lot **to get used to; they'll probably need some time to adjust. They all do. I recommend they be kept under observation for the next week at the least. Right now I'm assuming Dr. Jackson and Teal'c's chambers opened on their own because AT210 worked on the virus so they should be in the clear. But because Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were let out manually they could still be infected, until AT210 is tested on them, too, of course. As a precaution I suggest they be separated into two rooms. One to hold the team members that were injected with AT210 and the other for those given AT209." Doctor O'Hara, the portly thirty eight year old that had gone prematurely grey finally paused for breath. He went on long tangents sometimes and it took a while to get him to shut up. But in this instance the old woman that had called for him let him carry on until he ran out of air. She needed to know all this anyway. She nodded gravely, this much she had expected anyway.

   After calling for O'Hara Jack and Sam's chambers had been moved into a no longer used, but adequately spaced storage room to keep them until tests could be run. Protective suits had been donned by the Scientists assigned to opening the pods, in case the Colonel and Major were still infected. The risk that there would be a rehash of the 2005 SGC disaster was high.

   SG-1 was not the only team that was now up and about; the same thing had happened to SG-4, these too were being monitored. Instead of being worried that they could become infected if an accident happened, the Scientists were in an excited frenzy to examine the ex SCG members. In the flurry of activity safety was at the back of their minds. Not professional at all, but this was the best thing to happen since they actually started work at the museum. There was a general feeling going through them to find out as much as possible before something happened to stop them from working on the people that had been on ice for so many years.

   After being woken, so to speak, abruptly and by strange people no less O'Neill and Carter had been decidedly mistrustful. Not that they had been in any state to do anything about it. Fortunately it had been planned ahead that Daniel and Teal'c would be present, also in suits, to ease any worries their friends may have had. Not that they believed they were being told the truth at first, it was rather unbelievable; though none of them had been told the actual date yet. Answers to the numerous questions that were being spouted off would come later. At the moment none of them could remember what had happened to them, and what the museum officials and the like knew was purely speculation. There was a lot of waiting on both sides. Amidst the excitement frustration was also high.

   "Make no mistake your memories are there, your minds have just remained dormant to you for so long that in all likelihood it will take a while for you to remember – if we allow you to do so naturally" Daniel and Teal'c had heard that tone used before by Carter, when she had an idea of how to make things move a little faster. In this instance O'Hara reminded the Archaeologist and Jaffa of the Major.

   Daniel stood leaning against a metal table with his arms crossed. Knowing that O'Hara was just waiting for someone to ask him what he meant by the latter half of his comment, he dutifully responded with just the right amount of curiosity "and just what do you have in mind?"

   Predictably the Doctor grinned. He bounced on the balls of his feet, "I was hoping you would ask that! All you need to remember is a little push now the Tok'ra recall device could be of some help to us here. We can extract the memories that we need to find out precisely what happened. "That is, of course, if you agree to this. Of course I understand if you don't want too..." if he was a child he would have been pouting at this point. To say no to him would have been the same as taking an ice cream cone from a kid that had been begging for one all day.

   "If it would provide some insight into our predicament then I will help in what way you deem necessary" Teal'c answered. Getting the feeling that the Doctor would get the urge to hug him out of thanks, the Jaffa took a step back.

   "Yeah, what Teal'c said" Daniel agreed. Instead Daniel got the hug. "Uh...so maybe you should get ready?" O'Hara nodded furiously and darted out of the room to set things up. "We really turned into quite the hugging people, didn't we?"

   Teal'c unsuccessfully hid an amused smirk. "It would appear so." His expression turned to one of thoughtfulness "though the old woman is familiar to me."

   The old woman had been whisked away for a question and answer session with some more of the museum officials that had, upon hearing of the reviving incident, had rushed over to see for themselves this unexpected miracle. Daniel was quiet for a long while, his eyes closed as he pictured the woman. "That's it!" he exclaimed, "You remember when we transported forward in time after coming back from the past? There was an old woman there that we didn't recognize – but Sam did. That's who that woman is out there; it's why she was so happy to see us. She isn't some crazed...fan --."

   Recognition showed. "You believe the woman to be Cassandra Frasier" Teal'c stated.

   Daniel's happy smile at being able to put a name to the mysterious face, and actually knowing somebody in the strange place, froze. "But she's so old..." his good humour deflated. "We were in those chambers for a lot longer than these Scientists are leading us to believe...everyone we know...that we knew. They're gone. No wonder there are shrines to the SGC everywhere" he continued on, getting steadily more worked up. "It's because there is no SGC anymore! That has to be it."

   "You know, if I keep the two of you in here long enough then you just might figure everything out all by yourselves" a man that needed no introductions interrupted Daniel's rant. "Hello Dr. Jackson" the man had not aged a day since they two members of SG-1 had seen him.

   With distaste, Teal'c spoke his name. "Colonel Maybourne."

* * *

_It's on the short side this time, but the next chapter should be longer.  Sam and Jack will also be in III.  Thank you for the reviews :)_


	3. Infected

Chapter III

* * *

"You know, you're not making your 'we are not the enemy' speech look very believable here!" Jack shouted through the bars that held Carter and him inside the room they had been taken to earlier. He banged a fist on the field but couldn't break through it, not that he thought that would be possible anyway. Daniel and Teal'c had been close by when they were first taken out of the pods; Jack and Sam were still clueless as to how they came to be there in the first place, to put them at ease. But the Colonel was starting to think maybe they weren't real. Since the brief talk they had had O'Neill and Carter hadn't seen them, much to their chagrin. If they were going to get answers from anyone it would be from their own team, but just then they had no contact. In fact the officials that greeted them had just about pushed Daniel and Teal'c into the corridor.

"They won't answer, Sir, they're too busy" Carter spoke up from her place sitting on a metal table at the back of the room, where she had been watching his attempts at getting attention.

"Well that's impolite" he looked back through the barrier to try and see what the men and women in protective gear were doing. "Is it just me or did they seem…happy to see us?" he checked with his 2IC.

Carter nodded an affirmative. Their reaction had her puzzled too. She walked over to where O'Neill was standing to get a better look at the people she had pegged as Scientists. "I'm starting to get the feeling they aren't keeping us in here as prisoners. Did you see how careful they were around us when they got us out of the chambers? They looked…"

O'Neill finished her thought. "Like they might catch something if they got too close?"

"Yeah, for some reason they think…I don't know…that we're infected with something?" she bounced ideas off him but carried on before he could respond. "It might explain why we were inside the chambers. We arrived on their planet and they…" she stopped, looking frustrated with herself. "Put us in there to be on the safe side? I can't even remember the last thing we did, what planet we were on! If I could then I might be able to give a reason for our predicament."

"I can't remember either" he answered, his voice quieter than earlier, he sounded disconcerted. "But if **someone** would answer me…" he called out again in the direction of the barrier. No one answered.

"If they put us in there" she motioned towards the pods, "until they decided we were safe then why would they let us out now only to imprison us here?" Sam questioned, but more to herself than to her CO. "Unless we're just test subjects to them…but that wouldn't explain why Daniel and Teal'c were walking around." She rubbed her hands together as she spoke, her fingertips still cold. They were both warmer than when they first emerged from their icy 'homes' but the room itself was cool so they weren't as warm as they could have been.

"Well I for one am expecting a banquet and warm and cosy rooms for the duration of our stay -- after we get out here" O'Neill spoke up again, trying to inject humour into their situation.

He received a halfhearted smile. "That would be nice" though currently unlikely. Neither of them spoke for a little while after that and when they did it was to a newcomer that looked to be inspecting them, the look of awe that they were becoming familiar with when people where in their presence was also on the face of the boy that watched them. "Look" Carter nodded in the kid's direction.

Michael's mouth was hanging open. Realising how rude he must look to them he gathered himself and stood taller, trying to look older and more authorative. The two USAF Officers merely watched him in amusement. "Now why do I get the feeling you're not supposed to be here?" Jack whispered, grinning. He crouched down to get level with the kid.

"I get a special pass," he quietly answered back. "But I'm not supposed to be in this section" he admitted, not at all reluctantly.

"Wow, you get a free pass? Then I guess that makes you pretty important" Jack responded. The boy looked like he wanted to talk, so why not find out what they wanted to know from him. He looked like the type of person that would hunt around trying to find information he wasn't supposed to have, to satisfy his curiosity. Kind of like a couple of other people he knew. "So what's your name?"

"I'm not a baby you know" Michael rolled his eyes "I know that you want to find out why you're in here…though I am kinda important" he sounded chuffed as he said that, proud of himself. He put his hand through the gap in the bars to shake Jack's hand, "my names Michael. I know who you two are, so you don't need to tell me," he added, sounding almost shy now.

The Colonel shook his hand. "So Michael what do you know about us?"

On the other side of the bars Michael sat down cross-legged, O'Neill did likewise so they were mostly at eye level with each other. "Just what I read…there are **tons **of books about you guys…not just SG-1 but the whole of the SGC --."

O'Neill looked behind him and he and Carter shared a worried glance. "You know about the Stargate Program?" she queried and came forward, kneeling down in front of the bars.

Michael nodded, and then seeing their unease paused. In his enthusiasm it hadn't entered his mind that they might not know what had happened to them. He looked down, fiddling with the lace on his right boot. "It's okay though…everyone knows about the SGC…about how you kept it a secret from…us…the older people at least." He faced them again and took in their confusion, knowing he should have kept his mouth shut. "The Historians can tell you more…I'm just a student."

Seeing his hesitation, Jack tried to put him at ease. "It's alright Michael. Whatever you say stays between the three of us. We won't tell anyone you spoke to us."

"What planet are we on?" Sam carried on, though the niggling feeling at the back of her mind told her that she already knew.

"Earth…" Michael began coughing, a hacking sound that made him gag. Jack moved back slightly in alarm as the boy started to double over. The Colonel shot to his feet and tried to see around the bars to catch somebody's attention but the room had emptied. "What's happening to me?" he held his breath to stop his coughing but that only worked for a few seconds. He exhaled, the breath sounded shaky. Michael stood up but dropped to his knees immediately as if he had lost his balance, his body trembled.

Jack shouted loudly but nobody came running as he had expected they would, he banged on the bars again; frustration at his own inadequacy in this situation was making his angry. He was on the wrong side of the bars. Behind him he heard Carter calling out, her tone of voice as urgent as his hand been only seconds before. "They can't hear us, or they aren't listening,"

When he turned around he saw that she wasn't even facing the bars or the Lab beyond instead she was stood, looking up at a small black glass globe, about the size of a tennis ball. A small red light blinked incessantly at the bottom. "It's a security camera. About a month ago Felger was working on something similar to this." The question that was on their minds though was, was anybody even watching the monitor that was spying on them. A muffled cry of pain tore her attention from the somewhat familiar camera, "Colonel…"

His eyes followed her as she brushed passed him and sank to her knees in front of the bars; she slipped an arm through the opening. "You'll be fine" Carter grasped Michael's hand and it seemed to give him some comfort as his pain inflicted groans stopped. One hand still gripped his stomach, which was the focus of the deep burning sensation he now felt. She turned around, a helpless look on her face.

Jack felt the same, though his feelings were tinged with anger. Where the hell were the scientists? Or the Officials they met earlier? One of their own was, quite possibly, dying and they were leaving him to his fate. "So come on, tell us about yourself" it was a rather pathetic effort at taking Michael's attention from the pain.

"I…I can't" his breathing became progressively worse until it was coming in short gasps. "My throat…hurts…feels…big."

Before they could reply, not that they could say much to help the situation, they heard a door slide open and then numerous footsteps pounding on the white floor as people ran towards them. A guard aimed a Zat at Carter, "back away!" he yelled.

She did as he ordered, albeit reluctantly, and moved back a couple of paces. This man did not look like the type of person that could remedy the situation. In fact he looked like the only person so far to be angry with them, his face was contorted with fury aimed, wholeheartedly, at them. Michael, who was lay down hunched over was quiet as two doctors lifted him, as with the others they were garbed in protective suits, gloved hands lifted the boy by his arms and legs. All they heard was agonizing whimpers until they too faded away as Michael was rushed away from them. The guard, who had been joined by two more of his peers during the commotion, looked the two SG-1 members as though they were something dirty, a blatant snub.

Jack wasn't particularly bothered if he offended this person and he didn't much care that three Zats were now aimed at him as he walked forward, reaching the bars in one quick step. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

"You don't have any authority here…_Colonel" _the use of O'Neill's rank was not meant as a sign of respect and it clearly came across the wrong way too because Jack's demeanor hardened. "You don't have clearance here" he continued, "in fact --."

"Now why don't you listen to me _kid, _and run along and get some adults that actually know what they're doing around here" as added insult Colonel O'Neill turned his back on the guard "I can't hear you leaving the room."

Whether it was the cocky guard that ran off or one of his quieter buddies Jack wasn't sure, nor was he particularly bothered as long as somebody came down here that could start giving him some answers. Being polite worked too, as he found out when he heard Sam question one of the remaining two guards. She didn't get a straight answer but at least it was something.

"I don't know…but he's real sick."

_Well thank you for that Einstein._

Presently the footsteps of the guards were heard leaving the room. There was no way to get out of the room they were stuck in so they saw it As a waste of their valuable time watching over two people that weren't technically prisoners. When he faced the bars again he saw Carter hovering by them, trying to see around the corner to the door that had swung shut when the guards left them alone. He was sure the look of concern on her face was mirrored on his own, the kid had just keeled over; that obviously signaled something was highly wrong. "I'm sure these people know what they're doing Carter, the kid'll be fine" he assured her.

She remained mute for a few minutes and he was about to repeat his sentiment when she spoke up. "What if there is something wrong with us?"

"I doubt it. If we were we'd be in a better quarantine area than this. A kid definitely wouldn't be wandering around either."

"Michael said he wasn't supposed to be here; he sneaked in. Think about it…we **are **contained and nobody has gotten close enough to actually touch us. Until he came in here --."

The realisation dawned and Jack feared suddenly that Carter was on the correct track, and this was Carter so she probably was. "I shook his hand," the Colonel stated with dread. "And a few minutes later…" he left that sentence up in the air; they had both seen with there own eyes what happened next.

* * *

Yes, I finally updated!


End file.
